RE2 Regenesis
by Fierynight771
Summary: A new virus has been discovered at Umbrella. I've added a new cast of characters, mainly like my friends. I kinda used the movie too, for some ideas. Hope you enjoy!
1. Explanations

"Hey, I think she's coming to. Miss?" I heard someone ask. I opened one eye, taking in my surroundings. One thing was for sure; I didn't know where the heck I was. Before I begin, my name is :R (that's my nickname) Highwind. I'm about 15 and that's about all I can remember. One thing I do remember is what happened at the Umbrella Corps. a few days ago. I have always been used to test new viruses and anti-viruses on. The day a new virus was found, a careless scientist dropped the tube, sending the virus surging through the underground facility, killing everyone it met. I managed to escape before it got to me. That's all I know.  
"Where...am I?" I asked softly, sitting up. We seemed to be on a train, judging by the long, narrow car and the steady CLACK-CLACK of the wheels on the track.  
"Good, you're awake. We were worried you'd never come around." A man, about a few years older than me, knelt beside me. He had very short, buzz- cut orange hair and piercing blue eyes hiding behind sporty black glasses. I looked around the rest of the car. There appeared to be three other guys with us. One of them had long, waist-length black hair. He was standing in the corner, leaning against the wall, cleaning his nails with a knife. The second one was sitting against the opposite wall, his head down. He had shaved black hair. The third one was steering the train. I couldn't focus well enough to see his features.  
"Where am I?" I asked again. I felt like a truck had hit me.  
"On a train back to Umbrella. We didn't think you'd ever wake up, but..." The orange-haired guy said.  
"Okay then..." I wasn't sure what to make of all this.  
"I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Matt," He extended his hand. I sat there, staring stupidly at it.  
"That's okay. You're just suffering from short-term memory loss. Hey guys, be polite and introduce yourself." Matt looked at the others.  
"Tseng." The guy in the corner said.  
"I'm Spark...don't ask." The one driving the train said. The dark- haired one stayed silent.  
"What about him?" I asked, looking over at him. He looked like he was about my age, maybe a little younger.  
"We found him. Found him not too long after you. Hasn't moved an inch..." Matt replied, looking at him over his shoulder.  
"Where...did you find me?" I asked cautiously. I could only remember what happened before at Umbrella. I didn't want to trust these guys quite yet, but I had no choice, seeing as how I could barely remember anything. I felt like they were the keys to getting my memory back.  
"Your mansion. The Red Queen had released tear gas into your place. You were merely unconscious is all, nothing to worry about." He could tell I was wary.  
"Yeah, her tear gas'll do that to ya. Make ya lose your memory for...a month at the max." Spark said, still at the train controls. That explained why I couldn't remember anything. The car grew silent, except for the CLACK- CLACK of the tracks. I needed to come up with a plan, and quick. To tell you the truth, I was scared. My mind was racing, I couldn't think straight. I was with people I didn't know, without a clue about what was going on.  
"I think...he's coming around." Tseng said, still leaning against the rusty wall. It was true. The black-haired guy began to stir.  
"Whoa, what happened? I feel like I was run over by a truck." He asked, trying to focus. After blinking a few times, he took his first look at his dank surroundings. He spotted me, still sitting on the floor in a dazed and confused state. As he looked at me, a wave of familiarity washed over me. I knew him. I couldn't remember from where, or if I really did, but somehow I knew I had seen him before. Out of impulse, I crawled over and sat down next to him.  
"Hi. Who are you?" I asked. Maybe he knew something.  
"I don't know. You?" He replied.  
"Me either. I don't remember anything." I hung my head. None of this made sense. It was tearing me up inside.  
"Your name is Trevor. And yours is :R." Spark said, listening in on our conversation.  
I suddenly took notice of what I was wearing. I had on a short, black, mini skirt with a tight, black spaghetti strap tank. My boots had buckles everywhere. A band of spikes were wrapped around my wrists. I didn't remember putting any of that on. The spikes on my wrists scared me a bit. I knew I didn't have anything like that. The skirt, I have to admit, made me feel like a slut.  
"Why are we going back to Umbrella? Isn't it destroyed?" I asked, racking my brain for any recollection of what happened to Umbrella.  
"No. We thought it was too, but I guess a radio station is still picking up some of their radio waves. Inside sources told us that a mutated experiment is still loose, carrying the virus. If we don't kill this...'thing', the virus will get out and infect everyone in Raccoon City. Then it'll move to other cities until its wiped out the entire world." Matt explained. I was more confused than ever. I wished I didn't have to follow these people I didn't know.  
"Why do you guys have to kill it? Couldn't they just send someone else?" Trevor asked.  
"Yeah, right. Like they would. They're all scared of getting infected. They could get infected either way." Tseng was right. The train fell silent again as the sound of the rush of the wind took hold.  
"Ah ha! We're here!" Spark said, halting the train. 


	2. Welcome Back to Umbrella

"I really don't wanna be here right now." I thought. I followed Matt, Tseng, and Harry up the concrete steps. Spark decided to stay behind and work on the train. I was scared stiff. Even though I didn't have any real memories of Umbrella, something seemed to ring a bell. I walked next to Harry, watching to see where Matt and Tseng went. 


End file.
